


Shoe - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen loses his shoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoe - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

Frank was chilled out on his sofa, tie half undone, shoes flung God knows where, watching TV. In his defence, he did go to school. He just didn’t stay there. He was now waiting for Stephen to get to his; since they had arranged it before Frank decided to go home. He checked his watch.

With those flipping long legs of his, he should be here by now. Frank thought, checking his phone for texts. Nothing. 

15 minutes passed, and there was a knock at the door. He jumped up eagerly, smoothing out his shirt. He didn’t know why he was making a small effort, but Stephen was worth it. He opened the door to see Stephen’s flushed face, and he was breathing hard. Frank’s smile slipped and the look on his face changed to one of concern.

“You okay babe?”

“Not particularly.” Stephen snapped. Frank stood to one side to let him in, and Stephen stumbled in. It was only then that Frank noticed how he only had one shoe on.

“Um, babe?”

“Do not ask about the shoe.” Stephen flopped onto the sofa, immediately changing the channel to America’s Next Top Model.

Frank raised his eyebrows, looking mock-sternly at Stephen .

Stephen sighed dramatically. “Me and Chantelle were doing high kicks in the playground, and my shoe flew off and landed in a tree.”

Frank suppressed his laughter, slumping down next to Stephen, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “That must have been some high kick.” 

Stephen grinned slightly “You bet your ass it was. Could have kicked Goliath in the balls.”

“I bet it could.” Agreed Frank, smiling at him. He kissed his temple, and propped his feet up next to Stephen’s on the coffee table.

“I’ll get your shoe down tomorrow.” Frank promised.

“Thanks babes.”


End file.
